newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Totalna Porażka:Wymiar potworów
Chris ukradł urządzenie z laboratorium,dzięki któremu można podróżować po innych wymiarach.Wybrał jeden z najgroźniejszych wymiarów,bowiem w tym wymiarze żyją wszystkie potwory.Z horrorów,legend,mitów, i wiele innych. Zaprosił piętnastu uczestników do wzięcia udziału w show.Tylko zadania będą związane z potworami.A tylko jeden zawodnik wyjdzie z wymiaru,pozostali zostaną w nim,żywi lub martwi.A zwycięzca zdobędzie milion dolarów.Fikcja Oliwiera54321. Poprzednik:Brak Następnik:Totalna Porażka:Powrót do wymiaru potworów Zawodniczy Matsu Michel Garry Oksan Grace Dexter Martin Mark Leo Kyle Matt Odcinki 1.Świat potworów. Chris:Gdzie oni są?!Czekamy już dwie godziny! Chef:Wszedłem do świata,wszystko na razie w porządku. Chris:To dobrze.O już jadą. Na parking wjeżdża biały bus Chris:Wychodzić Drzwi autobusa otworzyły się i wyszedł z niego Leo Chris:Cześć Leo.Gotowy na sezon? Leo:Nawet.Fajnie tu.Jestem tutaj debiutantem, więc muszę się przyzwyczaić do terenu. Ktoś go popchnął od tyłu Matt:Czy ty kiedyś wogulę byłeś na survivalu?! Leo:Nie!A ty co,wariat co mieszka w lesie?! Matt:Szybko wypadniesz. Z autobusu wychodzi Oksan Oksan:Hej.Czy ktoś, coś mówił o survivalu? Matt:Tak,ja.Jesteś survivalistą? Oksan:Tak!Jestem w tym dobry. Matt:Zostańmy kolegami z survivalu! Oksan:Pewnie. Przybili żółwika Z autobusu wychodzi Dexter Dexter:Geniusz przybył.Chris,możesz mi już dać ten milion,bo ja wygram program. Dostaje balonem wodnym w tył głowy Dexter:Kto śmiał?! ???? i ??????:My!Hahahaha! Z autobusu wychodzą Martin i Mark Mark:Ale z ciebie samolub,gościu. Martin:Właśnie! Chris:Następny! Z autobusu wychodzi Matsu Chris:Cześć japońcu! Matsu:Zamknij się!A ten japoniec zna się na walczę kataną. Z autobusu wychodzi Kyle i Grace Chris:Dlaczego wychodzicie razem? Kyle i Grace:Bo jesteśmy parą!!! Z autobusu wychodzi Garry Garry:Cześć! Reszta:Chris,to jest bezdomny!!! Chris:I ostatni,jedenasty zawodnik. Matsu:Nas jest dziesięciu. Chris:Co?!Chefie! Chef wchodzi do autobusu Chef:Tu nikogo nie ma! Chrisowi dzwoni telefon Chris:Tak?Aha,co?Dobra. Chris się rozłączył Chris:Michel nie zdążył na autobus.Więc go zdyskwalifikuję!Michel zajął jedenaste miejsce.Idziemy! Poszli ściężką w las POLANA Tu wszyscy przyszli Chris:Gotowi? Reszta:Tak! Chris:Podzielę was na drużyny. Matt Oksan Leo Dexter Matsu Nazywacie się ŁOWCZY Łowczy(oprócz Dextera):Świetna nazwa! Dexter:Nieprawda! Chris:Reszta,czyli Martin Mark Grace Alex Garry Nazywają się OFIARY Ofiary:Poważnie?! Chris:Tak!Otwieramy portal Chef używa urządzenia i otwiera portal Chris:Ten sezon będzie odbywał się w........Świecie potworów! Reszta zaczyna się śmiać Chris:Ja nie żartuję. Wchodzi w portal,reszta po chwili też ŚWIAT POTWORÓW Chris:Idziemy ścieżką do obozu. Chodzili tylko przez kwadrans OBÓZ Chris:Pierwszy domek jest łowczów,drugi ofiar a ten średni budynek to stołówka.Ja i Chef śpimi w domku na drzewie. Leo:Pewnie śpicie razem z łóżku. Wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać Chris:Cicho!To tyle na dzisiaj.Do chatek i idźcie spać. DOMEK NA DRZEWIE Chris:Sprawdziłeś las? Chef:Tak!W pobliżu na razie nie krążą potwory. Chris:Ok.Jutro zadanie.Dobranoc! Chef:Dobranoc! Kładą się do swoich łóżek KONIEC 2.Las slendermana. Chris:No, to czas na zadanie. Chef:Wybrałeś teren? Chris:Wybrałem las slendermana. Chef:Zawodniczy muszą uważać. Chris:Spokojnie,slenderman atakuje samotne osoby.Każe się nie rozdzielać. INTRO RANEK Chatka łowczów była posprzątana Wszyscy gadali Leo:Tu jest tak czysto. Matt:Było warto. Matsu:Dexter nic nie robił. Dexter:Geniusze nie sprzątają! Oksan:Ogarnij się bo wylecisz na pierwszej ceremoni naszej drużyny! Leo:Zgadzam się. Matt:Ja też. Matsu:I ja również. Dexter:Jesteście patafianami!Kurwa,tacy jesteście! Reszta:Nie przeklinaj,pajacu! Chatka Ofiar Ofiary były spokojne,jedynie Garry siedział sam Grace i Kyle leżeli razem na łóżku i całowali się Kyle:Jesteś ósmym cudem świata. Grace:Nie,to ty nim jesteś! Garry powiedział pod nosem Garry:Pracuje z idiotami. Martin:Dobra.Drużyno, ogłaszam zebranie. Wszyscy usiedli na podłodze w kółku Martin:Na początek wybierzemy kapitana.Głosujemy,oczywiście nie na siebie.Głos na Marka. Mark:Martin. Kyle:Martin. Grace:Mark. Garry:Głos na..............Martina. Martin:Dziękuję! Chris(megafon):Zbiórka!!! ZBIÓRKA Chris:Na początek.Kto jest kapitanem drużyny? Ofiary(oprócz Martina:Martin! Chris:A łowczy? Matt:My wybieramy. Dexter:Mnie. Reszta:Jeszcze czego! Oksan,Matsu i Leo:Wybieramy Matta!!! Matt:Dzięki! Chris:Dziś odwiedzimy...........Las slendermana Dexter:Nieeeeeeeeeeeeee! Chris:Fajne zwierzenie Dexter.Hahahaha! Poszli ścieżką LAS SLENDERMANA Chris:W wyzwaniu macie znaleźć złote figurki w kształcie waszych kapitanów.I nie wolno się rozdzielać.Start!!! Łowczy Matt:Rozdzielamy się w grupki.Pierwsza to ja,Oksan i Matsu,druga Leo i Dexter. Leo:Dobra,jakoś to zniosę. Rozdzielają się Leo i Dexter Leo:Dobrze wiesz,że jeśli przegramy to powiesz papa. Nagle przed nimi przebiega slenderman Dexter:To,to,to był Zemdlał Leo:Super!Jeszcze tego brakowało. Zostawia go i idzie dalej Leo:Sam da radę.Samolub. Matsu,Oksan i Matt Matt:Jesteśmy blisko bagien. Oksan:Skąd to wiesz? Matt:Ukradłem ją Chrisowi.Tu jest cała kraina. Matsu:I jesteśmy na bagnach. Matt:Widzę figurki! Ofiary Grace:Idę z Kyle'em. Garry:Idę z braćmi. Martin i Mark:Czyli nami?Ale nie jesteśmy rodziną. Garry:Bałwany! Martin:Już po tobie! Rzuca się na niego Mark:Patrzcie bagna. Grace:Widzę figurki! Kyle:Idziemy! Poszli i spotkali się na brzegu z Mattem,Oksanem i Matsu Matt:Przegracie! Martin:Zobaczymy! On i Matt wskoczyli do bagna i popłynęli po figurki, Matt:Jest prowadzę. Martin:Mowy nie ma. Pierwszy przy figurkach jest............Matt Matt:Przegrałeś z survivalistą! Martin:Kurde. WYJŚCIE Z LASU SLENDERMANA Chris:Kamery pokazały zwycięstwo łowczów.Ale was jest tylko trzech.Gdzie Leo i Dexter? LAS SLENDERMANA Leo wraca po Dextera Leo:Dexter!Gdzie jesteś? Nagle widzi coś przerażającego Widzi jak coś czarnego rozpruwa ciało Dextera i zjada jego flaki,po chwili odrywa głowę Dextera od ciała i znika Leo:O mój boże! Ucieka w mgnieniu oka WYJŚCIE Z LASU SLENDERMANA Z lasu wybiega Leo Chris:Gdzie Dexter? Leo(płacze):Nie żyje!Coś czarnego zjadło mu flaki i oderwało głowę! Chris:Slenderman zaszalał. Matt:I co teraz?Wygraliśmy a i tak tracimy zawodnika. Chris:Trudno.Wracamy! Poszli OBÓZ Chris:Zwycięzcy dostają specjalne jedzenie a przegrani normalne. Łowczów to trochę rozweseliło Chris:Widzimy się jutro.Dobranoc! Chatka łowczów Łowczy jedli specjalne jedzenie Matsu:Nawet szkoda tego rudzielca. Leo(trzęsie się):Nie przypominaj mi. Oksan:Wyluzuj. Leo:Nie mogę.Ja tak mogłem skończyć. Matt:Dobrze ze nic ci nie jest. DOMEK NA DRZEWIE Chris:Myślałem ze slendermana chwilowo nie ma w lesie. Chef:On wrócił dzisiaj.Musimy jutro bardzo uważać. Chris:Tak!Wybiorę bezpieczne miejsce.Dobranoc! Chef:Dobranoc! Kładą się spać LAS SLENDERMANA Ciemne coś zjada mięso,po chwili,wyrzuca w krzaki czaszkę i znika za drzewem KONIEC 3.Ukradnij olbrzymowi złote jajo! Chris:Mam nowy teren do zadania. Chef:Dobrze.Idziemy! INTRO Chatka łowczów Prawie cała drużyna śpi,wszyscy oprócz Leo Leo:On po mnie wróci,na pewno po mnie wróci! Reszta drużyny się obudziła Oksan:Leo,wszystko dobrze? Leo:Nie,nic nie jest bobrze?On po mnie wróci i zabiję.W taki sam sposób jak Dextera! Na wspomnienie rozszarpanego przez slendermana,kolegi zapadła cisza Matt:Nie ważne.Leo pomożemy ci. Leo:Dzięki(wstaje,nagle w jego stronę leci nóż,on cudem go unika)Co to było?! Wszyscy patrzą w stronę drzwi,nikt tam nie stoi,widzą w oddali tylko drzewa Leo:To był on!To na pewno był on! Matsu:To nie mógł być slenderman,jego las jest daleko od obozu. Chatka ofiar Wszyscy już wstali Garry:Mamy szczęście. Martin:To nie miłe.Dexter umarł przez to szczęście! Grace,Kyle i Mark:On ma rację!!! Chris(megafon):Zbiórka! Zbiórka Chris:Śniadanie zjedzone więc czas na wyzwanie. Garry:Gdzie idziemy? Chris:Pójdziemy drogą do polany złotej łodygi.Idziemy! Poszli POLANA ZŁOTEJ ŁODYGI Chris:Znacie baśnie o fasoli? Reszta:Nie!!! Chris:Dziś w wyzwaniu.Wejdziecie na łodygę i wespniecie się po niej na zamek w chmurach,w którym mieszka olbrzym,ma on w nim złote jaja,drużyna ma jedno ukraś i dać mi je.Potworem w tym odcinku jest olbrzym.Start!!! Łowczy Drużyna wspina się po łodydze Leo:Dajemy radę! Oksan:Rozweseliłeś się. Matt:To dobrze.Idziemy dalej. Ofiary Z tej drużyny najlepiej wspinali się Garry i Grace Martin:Czekajcie. Mark:Już nie mogę(spada z łodygi)Aaaaaaaaa! Spada na polanę Chris:Żyjesz? Mark:Tak.Ale mam złamaną rękę. Chris:Chef cię opatrzy,odpadasz z wyzwania. ZAMEK W CHMURACH Obie drużyny są już przy wejściu do zamku Garry:Jak my mamy tam wejść?! Nagle wrota się otworzyły i z zamku wyszedł olbrzym Olbrzym:Zabaweczki! Złapał Garr'ego,Grace,Leona i Oksana Matt i Matsu:Oksan,Leo! Martin i Kyle:Garry,Grace! Wszyscy pobiegli za olbrzymem Znaleźli się w pokoju olbrzyma Olbrzym zamknął reszte zawodników w kufrze i poszedł Matt i Matsu otworzyli kuferek i uratowali pozostałych Łowczy i ofiary znaleźli dwa jajka o łóżkiem i je zabrali POLANA ZŁOTEJ ŁODYGi Na polane spadły dwa jajka a później na nich zawodniczy Matt:Kto wygrał? Chris:Pierwszy byli łowczy. Łowczy się cieszą Chris:Wracamy! Poszli Obóz Chris:Łowczy dostają specjalne jedzenie.A ofiary stracą zawodnika. Chatka ofiar Do chatki wchodzi Mark z ręką w gipsie Martin:Wszystko dobrze? Mark:Tak mam tylko złamaną rękę. Kyle(szepce do Grace):Głosuję na Marka.On nawet nie doszedł do zamku tylko spadł i złamał rękę. Grace(szepce do Kle):Ok. Ceremonia Chris:Wrzucajcie głosy do urny. Kyle:Nie pomogłeś drużynie.(wrzuca głos do urny) Grace:Mój chłopak wie kogo wyeliminować.(wrzuca głos do urny) Martin:Bezdomny jest mi nie potrzebny.(wrzuca głos do urny) Mark:Grace jest tu nie potrzebna.(wrzuca głos do urny) Garry:Papa Martin.(wrzuca głos do urny) Chris stoi z tacą na której są umyte truskawki Chris:Symbolem bezpieczeństwa jest truskawka.Jedyną osobą bez głosów jest Kyle. Kyle łapie i zjada truskawkę Chris:Z jednym głosem,bezpieczny jest też Martin. Martin łapie truskawkę Chris:Jeden głos był też na Garry'ego. Garry łapie truskawkę Chris:Zostali Mark i Grace.Ale z dwoma głosami odpada Mark. Grace łapię truskawkę Mark:Jakie były głosy? Chris:Martin na Garry'ego.Garry na Martina.Mark na Grace.Grace na Marka.Kyle na Marka. Mark:Już po waz jak odpadnięcie! Chris:Wsiadaj do skutera.Chef odwiezie cię do portalu.Pa! Martin:Wygram i wywalę Grace i Kyle z gry. Mark:Nra braciszku. Skuter odjeżdża Chris:Dobranoc! Ofiary:Dobranoc! Podróż powrotna Przez ścieżkę jedzie skuter z Chefem i Markiem Mark:Dałem się wyeliminować.No trudno mój brat wygra. Nagle z między drzew wyskakuje coś zielonego,chwyta Marka i znika w krzakach Chef:Cholera! Zawrócił i odjechał Mark:Aaaaaaaaa! KONIEC 4.Koszmary się ziściły! Chris:Co go złapało? Chef:Coś zielonego.Było ludzkiej wielkości. Chris:To był zombi. Chef:Nie ważne, Mark już nie żyje. INTRO Chatka łowczów Leo śpi,nagle budzi się z krzykiem Oksan:Co jest grane?! Leo:On mi się śnił.Znowu. Matt:Spokojnie. Matsu zerwał się z łóżka i uderzył Leo,przez co on zemdlał Oksan:Po co to zrobiłeś? Matsu:Mam na razie wszystkiego dosyć. Chatka ofiar